A battery powered platform is limited in its functionality by the charge capacity and output capabilities of the battery. Adding certain types of systems to a battery powered platform, such as a depth camera, further complicates this problem because the functionality of the depth camera may be heavily reliant on costly bursts of infrared emission for sensing the depth of a scene.
Other types of systems on a battery operated platform may also exhibit similar costly drains on a battery; drains which may be exacerbated or rendered unnecessary because of movement of the system.